THINGS HAPPEN WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM ALICE
by Valice Cullen
Summary: "Alice don't you dare!" I warned. "So sorry, but I have too!" Then everything went black again. WHO WOULD'VE KNOWN THAT GETTING HIT BY A PAN WORKED MIRACLES IN PEOPLE'S LOVE LIFE?THIS GAVE BELLA...EDWARD CULLEN.


Introduction:

Not so long ago two young girls graduated from High School. They were very close friends. They grew up together and they're dreams were as close as they're friendship. Both were going to go to the same University for the fall semester, so they were school free.

They both worked and they tried to save up for the trip they always dreamed for, together. Both Bella and Alice were excited to go to New York they thought this was one of the greatest opportunities they had to view the busiest city in the world and get new memories together.

**Bella POV:**

Okay, this was exciting! It was very exciting! I couldn't shut up this whole past week. I apparently annoyed my mom and my dad and even my best friend Alice. Alice was going with me on the trip and she was also excited, but she seemed to have a bit more patience than I did or maybe she simply hid it every time she went to buy clothes.

She usually did that when there was something she wanted to think about, and she went shopping quite often these few days.

I had looked forward to this trip for a very long time. My parents rarely let me out unless I went with Alice or my other friend Rosalie. This was going to be the first time I was going to be let out from my home and I felt so blissful, I finally felt like an adult.

**Alice POV:**

I had to admit I was excited, but I had to be mature about this situation. I actually felt fear to go off alone. Well, I wasn't going to go without my best friend Bella, but I generally over think so many things.

I felt fear to go off in the world alone, but then again I didn't. I was always with my parents and I knew this was a huge step to growing up a bit. If I thought about it and let my crazier side take over I know, that if I let this side take over I would not calm down. So, for now I had to settle for shopping instead of thinking about how thrilling this trip would be, for sure.

**BellePOV:** (hours later)

"Alice are you not excited to finally be off the plane!" I said.

I couldn't help it I was excited; especially since I could see many New York buildings from here, but Alice was a different story she looked sick.

"Of course I am what kind of question is that? I just hate heights even though we were on the plane I couldn't help thinking about how high we were." She grumbled as she started to pull her luggage.

"Very funny, but we should go get a taxi or something so that we can to the hotel." I said and I laughed a bit at her humor.

"Ehh…sure just hurry or something imminent is about to happen." She responded as she sat in the closest bench and she clutched her stomach.

We didn't wait much because there were so many yellow cars visible from where we sat and it was the first time I saw so many at once. When we were in the car I was very jubilant, I couldn't help but jump up from my seat. The driver didn't seem to mind my jumping, but Alice did she pushed my down quite a few times. She was grumpy. So by the time we arrived at the hotel it was quite late my watch said it was eight at night, but it was eleven here because of the time change. The people continued to move around as if it was still early in the morning and this instantly made me feel very eager to learn more about this sleepless city.

The next day I was tired, I was very tired, and I couldn't understand why? Was it maybe because I stayed up all night looking out my window or because I started to run around?

"Bella, hey wake up!" Alice sang out loud as she jumped on my bed.

"No, please I'm tired!" I grumbled.

"It's six in my watch, but it's nine in the morning here now. So wake up and get ready, we got business to attend to!" Alice said loudly.

It turns out I should have never woken up. She apparently bought me a running outfit. It was blue while her's was green. They were nice, but I didn't want to exercise while we had a whole city to tour through in just a matter of weeks.

Turns out I couldn't fight her. She said that if I didn't go with her, she wouldn't go tour the city with me, and I gave in.

"Okay so what's the game plan?" I asked because this was all very suspicious. Alice hated to run yet, she was happy about it today.

"We're running as far as we can and then we'll come back okay!" She started to jog in place and then she smiled and she began to jog. I just stood there behind her until I finally followed behind.

"Ugh, Alice why did you want to run!" I shouted as we jogged.

She turned around and she laughed like I was missing a joke, "Why, can't I run for fun?"

I was puzzled she never ran for fun? "Yes you can, but this is out of character for you!" She simply laughed and she continued to run. I started to look down at my shoes as we ran. Why did she want to run? I remember clearly that she said she wanted to have coffee our first morning in New York.

"Alliccceeee," I began to complain.

"Bellllaaaaaa," She replied back.

Then I crashed into her and I was in shock because she was ahead of me it was getting difficult for me to catch up, I didn't want to run faster because I was sure that I would trip.

"I am so sorry Alice!" I apologized as I looked up from the ground.

But, this person wasn't Alice! It was a guy, he was smiling down at me crookedly and his hand was extended out to me. I just started at his hand, who was he? He had a very nice smile in fact the best one I ever saw, his eyes were an intense bright green, his hair was bronze and a bit messy, but it suited him in fact he looked handsome. His jaw line was perfect and he was suited up too.

"So sorry, miss." He said smoothly. He still continued to extend his hand so I took it; it was very archaic of him. He was very warm too.

"It's alright." I mumbled in embarrassment and I looked behind him for Alice. She was standing a few feet behind and she was smiling at me. I looked back at this person and I ran toward Alice as I waved. I tried not to look behind because I was embarrassed, but Alice just stood there.

"Let's go Alice." I whispered embarrassed.

"Nope." She said as she smiled, okay she was purposely deriding me now and this made me panic more. I didn't know what to expect, what she was going to do next?

"Why not?" I really wanted to leave I didn't want him to approach us.

"I'm tired let's walk." She said. She turned and she began to walk. I looked back one last time and the guy was gone.

At the hotel Alice was rummaging through our luggage.

"What are you doing?" I asked, she was digging through mine and hers for a long time by now.

"Do you remember that blue blouse I bought for you? Where is it?" She asked.

"It's way in the bottom of the right side of the luggage. Why?" What was she doing?

"Oh okay." She simply said. Then she pulled it out, "here, wear this."

"Wait why?" I asked.

"Because I said so, so now put in on or we're not going out."

"You're mean." I mumbled.

"I know I am, but that's why you love me."

After I put it on and I ate a bit we left. She made me wear the blouse with my favorite jeans and flats. She was dressed up completely opposite she was wearing sweats and a shirt for the first time. She still looked as beautiful as she was, but she always dressed up! Even if she was sick.

"Why didn't you dress up?" I asked. She just shrugged and walked to hail a taxi. She was acting so out of character today and I was beginning to get worried.

"Barnes and Noble?" I questioned as we stopped right in front of the doors.

"Yes I wanted to read to read a book." She said and then she left inside. A book? A book? What was up with her?

I walked in and I began to look at books too.

Reading was hobby of mine, but not something I did all the time because of school. I was looking for my favorite book seriesTheImmortalSeries,I really loved those books my junior year in high school. I was looking and then I stepped wrong for some reason. I was falling forward, when someone caught me. I looked up and there he was the same emerald eyes were staring down at me.

"Hello, pretty lady." He whispered. I just blushed and I looked away.

"Thank you." I began to pull away and he pulled me back. I was confused, but I felt my heart flutter at that instant.

"Hey Bella, do you..?" I looked back and Alice was staring as she stopped her sentence.

I pulled back embarrassed and I looked back at Alice, she was smiling and then she pulled me away.

"Sorry Mr. Guy we got to go." Before we left she pulled something out and handed it to him.

"Hey would it matter if we got yours too?" Alice asked. I just about passed out; did she give him my number? The guy started at the card a bit and then he pulled something out and handed it to her.

"Thank you Edward," She said as she read his name off the card.

She gave a tiny smile and then she pulled me away. I turned back for one last glance and he was waving at me. His smile was wide and his eyes were just… so beautiful.

Back at the hotel she was pacing around the room she looked thoughtful.

"You know he has his own card and he works at a company? I think he might probably be the owner. Gosh he looks young too!" She said. I already knew what she would say next she kept on repeating it along with the words you guys are perfect for each other.

I gave up arguing with her, so I just watched the television. Alice took out her cell phone and I panicked.

"Everything is so lucid now!" She exclaimed. Then she began to giggle.

"Don't tell me you're going to call him!" I couldn't face him! Not yet!

"mmmm, yup." She began to dial the numbers and I ran toward her to take her phone away.

"No, please don't call him!" I shouted. She giggled and then she ran toward the room.

"ALICE!" I ran after her, but it was too late the door was locked.

I gave up trying to open it and I tried to listen to her conversation.

"….you have to come quick Bella just passed out and I don't know anyone in New York. I'm not a doctor or a nurse so I can't tell if she's fine!" I got to say she was always a very good actress I would have believed her, but I was too mad to applaud at her acting.

Why would she tell him that! Why would she fabricate those types of lies?

She came out two minutes later and I wasn't expecting her because the door hit me right at the face and I felt wobbly, my legs gave out and all I saw was black.

I began to open my eyes again and Alice was staring at me. She looked worried. My head hurt and I began to rub the area that I felt pain on.

"Alice you should be more careful." I said.

"I am so sorry Bella, but he is almost here! Quick Bella pass out or something!"

"Why would I!" I was annoyed.

"Fine!" She exclaimed as she through her hands up like a crazy person. She ran out and then seconds later she ran back in with a pan.

"Alice don't you dare!" I warned.

"So sorry, but I have too!" Then everything went black again.

**Alice POV:**

Okay I'll admit it I didn't want to hit Bella, but then again it seemed like a good idea. That means that I didn't completely lie to Edward because she did pass out just like I said. Except that...well it wasn't the way he thought it happened. I did feel guilty, but heck she would thank me later when she got with Edward. I was about to try to move Bella to the bed, but then rapid knocking began to fill the room. I took one look at Bella and it was perfect, she looked like snow white. Except on the floor and not on a nice bed.

I pulled the door open and there he was. His eyebrows were knit together. His hair was messier, so I guess that means he ran here, and he was wearing slippers. That was an excellent sign!

I raised my eyebrows in amusement, I guess he did worry and that was perfect.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Well, she is on the floor right now, because I couldn't pick her up." I replied calmly. He looked out of his mind in that moment. He pushed his way through me to Bella and he quickly cradled her in his arms. He tried to move her as little as possible and this made me so happy. I knew they would be perfect.

"Take her down the hallway first door to the right." I said.

He nodded once and then he carried her to her room.

Well, my job here was done.

**Bella POV:**

I felt my eyes open and then I began to see light. I sat up and I began to look around and there he was. He was sitting next to my bed and he was smiling at me, but he looked a bit worried.

I looked away embarrassed, but he simply pulled my chin so that I would look at him. I felt myself blushing this was the first time anyone did that. I looked back at him and he sighed in relief. He looked at me with so much intensity… it made my heart do weird things.

"Do you know how anxious I was and how I was completely out of my mind because you wouldn't wake up?" he said. My heart seemed to thud normally one last time… and then I smiled.


End file.
